User blog:ARagingKid/ARK's Thematic Thumbnail Contests
Welcome! Totally not a rip-off of UMG's competition, but this time, with certain themes! Welcome to my Thumbnail Contest where it involves specific themes with adjectives that describe things. For example, this week's theme could be robots and you can make any Thumbnail that involves two robot characters! Anyways, have fun with this contest! The Rules! 1. You can submit any thumbnail that must be related to the theme. However, this doesn't apply to NSFW pics or inappropriate pictures. 2. You can submit one thumbnail per week, and you can change your thumbnail if you wish so. A small challenge, you can only change your thumbnail... once. 3. You can use any template you want, whether it is Death Battle, DBX, OMM, or a custom template you want to use. 4. You can use match-ups made from previous Death Battles 5. You can also submit through Discord too if you have it, (I'm CedricLikesBattle, or CEDURIKURAIKSUBATTORU) 6. You may not steal another person's work. That would be plagiarism, and that's not ok. 7. Please be respectful to those competing. Don't be salty over an outcome of this game. 8. Enjoy it! or not, that'd be fine too. The Theme of the Week! For this week, submit any thumbnails involving... anyone that are mascots! Submit any thumbnail involving Mario, Crash, Spyro, or any sort of mascots. You may submit your thumbnails until Friday, where they will be judged and ranked. The Thumbnails! 'Round 1: Robot Theme' SUPER good tn.png|1st: UnknownUser55 Gamma VS Proto Man.png|2nd: UTF Mega Man vs Bomberman (bloxxer).png|3rd: ROLVeBloxxer SigmaVSUltronV2.png|4th: KaizokuSaiyajin Boba Fett Cosplayer vs Homicidal Eggman Robot.deathbattle.png.png|5th: MMYP999 Android17vszero.png|6th: Tasobeats DragonzordMechagodzilla.png|7th: ArgentinianDeadpool Genji vs Raiden by Wario.jpg|8th: Wario is the King Adam-Vs-Kusanagi.png|9th: SleepyDragonSushi Astro Boy VS Mega Man X Kaz.png|10th: Kazuke Penny Polendina VS Agent Texas.png|11th: Alexey de Greit I want my freedom now by Simbiothero.jpg|12th: Simbiothero Robocop vs Gadget.png|13th: DENSTIFY1 'Round 2: Animal Theme' Fox VS Tails.png|1st: Alexey de Greit Lizard VS KIller Croc.png|2nd: UTF Mickey vs Bugs (bloxxer).png|3rd: ROLVeBloxxer Gyarados (Pokemon) vs Seadramon (Digimon).png|4th: ArgentinianDeadpool Spyro on Super Steroids vs Poké-Shenron.deathbattle.png.png|5th: MMYP999 Vixen Vs Leone.png|6th: SleepyDragonSushi Wild Force vs Jungle Fury by Simbiothero.jpg|7th: Simbiothero Beast vs Winston by Wario.jpg|8th: Wario is the King Crash Bandicoot more like just simply naming the title Crash VS Spyro.png|9th: UnknownUser55 Mickey Mouse VS. Bugs Bunny 2.png|10th: TheDudeMcDude Wampa vs Gamorrean V2.png|11th: DENSTIFY1 Kryptovsunderdog2.jpg|12th: Tasobeats Mickey-mouse-vs-bugs-bunny.png|13th: MigsDaRutt 'Round 3: Medieval Theme' Silent, but eats Gods for breakfast.deathbattle.png.png|1st: MMYP999 Azrael VS Moon Knight V2.png|2nd: UTF Arthur VS Shovel Knight.png|3rd: Alexey de Greit Shovel Knight vs Sir Arthur (bloxxer).png|4th: ROLVeBloxxer Zeldavslucina.png|5th: Tasobeats Shovel Knight vs Sir Arthur1.png|6th: Ultimate Mega Gamer Ares vs Ares.png|7th: ArgentinianDeadpool Medevil character in medieval themed tn contest.png|8th: UnknownUser55 GeraltVSTalion.png|9th: KaizokuSaiyajin Legendary Knights by Simbiothero.jpg|10th: Simbiothero Corrin Vs Sir Daniel.png|11th: SleepyDragonSushi Thumbnail contest.png|12th: Forsakenman123672 'Round 4: No Superpowers Theme' Spy VS Sombra.png|1st: UTF Snakes eat bats.png|2nd: UnknownUser55 Batman vs Solid Snake (bloxxer).png|3rd: ROLVeBloxxer Big Boss Nick Fury.png|4th: ArgentinianDeadpool Halo Effect Episode 7.5, the Trek Awakens.deathbattle.png.png|5th: MMYP999 Millionaires Heroes Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|6th: Simbiothero Lara Croft vs Nathan Drake by Wario.jpg|7th: Wario is the King Time for crime.png|8th: DENSTIFY1 Iron Man VS Isaac Clarke.png|9th: Fox-Shock Felix VS Roman Torchwick.png|10th: Alexey de Greit Laura Croft vs Green ArrowZ.png|11th: ZDogg667 BM VS MK2.png|12th: MarioFan9987 Snakevs47.jpg|13th: Capejedi FRANKVSASH2.png|14th: Bruce U125 Freeman vs Isaack DB.jpg|15th: Boss105 Batman VS Lara Croft.png|16th: Forsakenman123672 'Round 5: Element Theme' Bakugo vs Killua (bloxxer).png|1st: ROLVeBloxxer Yukiko Amagi vs Lailah, but it's extra crispy.deathbattle.png.png|2nd: MMYP999 Kilua vs Bakugou DBX.png|3rd: DENSTIFY1 Haku vs Sub-Zero.jpg|4th: SentryNeo Jin vs Toshiro.png|5th: DrewDarkley EsdeathCinder.png|6th: ArgentinianDeadpool ThorVSShazam.png|7th: Kaizokusaiyajin Sub-Zero vs Glacius by Wario.jpg|8th: Wario is the King Kataravsjuvia1.jpg|9th: Tasobeats Cinder VS Scorpion.png|10th: Alexey de Greit Birdon VS Fire Rodan.png|11th: UTF Cold as my heart .png|12th: UnknownUser55 SupaHotFireVSVanillaIce.png|T̶h̶e̶ ̶T̶r̶u̶e̶ ̶1̶s̶t̶ ̶P̶l̶a̶c̶e̶ 13th: PsychicSavior The Power of The Thunder and Lightning by Simbiothero.jpg|14th: Simbiothero Fetch vs Jubilee.png|15th: Spencenox 19260638 1917675565117041 5785329616920518653 n.jpg|16th: MarioFan9987 Human torch vs cinder.jpg|17th: Boss105 'Round 6: Retro Cartoons Theme' Evangelion Unit-01 vs Wing Zero.jpg|1st: SentryNeo Bugs vs Mickey (bloxxer).png|2nd: ROLVeBloxxer Skeletor vs Mumm-Ra.deathbattle.png.png|3rd: MMYP999 Mickey Mouse VS Bugs Bunny (UTF).png|4th: UTF CupheadVSBendy.png|5th: KaizokuSaiyajin PPG Royale.png|6th: Alexey de Greit Sailor mars ikki.png|7th: ArgentinianDeadpool Even UTF say that this TN is trash.png|8th: UnknownUser55 Bugs vs Mickey.png|9th: ZDogg667 Darkwing vs gadget 2.jpg|10th: Capejedi Titans of The Cartoons by Simbiothero.jpg|11th: Simbiothero Foghorn Leghorn vs Ernie the Giant Chicken.png|12th: Spencenox 'Round 7: Mascots Theme' Megaman vs Sonic.jpg|1st: SentryNeo Gaming Icon Battle Royale (bloxxer).png|2nd: ROLVeBloxxer CrashVSSpyroV2.png|3rd: KaizokuSaiyajin Can I really be the Hero.deathbattle.png.png|4th: MMYP999 Crash into a tree at 200 mph and umg gives you 7th place.png|5th: UnknownUser55 MvStH.png|6th: Alexey de Greit Goku Saitama.png|7th: ArgentinianDeadpool Kratosvsmasterchief.png|8th: Tasobeats Mario vs Rayman Z.png|9th: ZDogg667 TeddievsMonokuma .jpg|10th: Capejedi Sage Of Six Path Naruto vs Super Sonic Fox-Shock.jpg|11th: Fox-Shock Anime vs Video Games by Simbiothero.jpg|12th: Simbiothero Macho man vs kool aid man.png|13th: Spencenox Crash Bandicoot vs Rayman.png|14th: Boss105 Category:Blog posts